the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Toy Story 2
Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Toy Story 2 is an upcoming Family Guy/Eeveelution/Pixar crossover to be made by Hiatt Grey. And it is the sequel to Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Toy Story. Plot Andy prepares to go to cowboy camp with Woody, but while playing with Woody and Buzz, he accidentally tears Woody's arm. Andy's mom puts Woody on a shelf, and Andy leaves without Woody. The next day after Woody has a nightmare of being thrown away, he finds that Wheezy has been shelved for months due to a broken squeaker. Andy's mother puts Wheezy in a yard sale, but Woody rescues him, only to be stolen by a greedy toy collector, who takes him to his apartment. Buzz Lightyear and the rest of Andy's toys identify the thief from a commercial to be Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn. Buzz, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Rex set out to rescue Woody. At Al's apartment, Woody learns that he is based on a 1950s television show called Woody's Roundup, and that along with the other Roundup toys – Jessie, Bullseye, and Stinky Pete the Prospector – he is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo, Japan. While the others are excited about going, Woody intends to return home to Andy. Stinky Pete explains that the museum is only interested in the collection if it is complete, and without Woody, they will be returned to storage. When Woody's arm is torn off completely, Woody attempts to retrieve it and escape, but is foiled when Al's television set turns on, and blames Jessie when he finds the TV remote in front of her. The next morning, Woody's arm is fixed by a toy repair specialist and he learns that Jessie once belonged to Emily, who eventually outgrew her and gave her away. Stinky Pete warns him that the same fate awaits him when Andy grows up, whereas he will last forever in the museum. Woody decides to stay, now believing that all toys will eventually get discarded by their owners. Meanwhile, Buzz and the other toys reach Al's Toy Barn. While searching for Woody, Buzz is imprisoned by a Utility Belt Buzz, who believes that Buzz is a rogue space ranger; he joins the other toys, who mistake him for Andy's Buzz. After discovering Al's plan, they go to his apartment, while Andy's Buzz escapes and pursues them, accidentally freeing an Emperor Zurg toy, who follows him with the intent of destroying him. After the toys find Woody, Buzz rejoins them and proves that he is Andy's Buzz, but Woody refuses to go home. Buzz reminds Woody that a toy's true purpose is to be played with, which he would never experience in a museum. After seeing a boy play with him on television, Woody realizes that Buzz was right, and asks the Roundup gang to come home with him and Andy's toys. However, Stinky Pete declines and stops them from leaving, revealing that he wants to go to the museum to be appreciated forever, having never been sold or played with. He was also the one responsible for foiling Woody's earlier escape attempt and framing Jessie for it. Al then returns, takes the gang in a suitcase and leaves for the airport. Andy's toys pursue Al, but are caught by Zurg, who battles Utility Belt Buzz, until Rex inadvertently knocks him off the elevator. Utility Belt Buzz then chooses to remain behind with Zurg, who has revealed himself as Buzz's father. Accompanied by three toy Aliens, Andy's toys steal a Pizza Planet delivery truck and follow Al to the airport, where they enter the baggage handling system and find Al's suitcase. Stinky Pete rips Woody's arm during a struggle, but Andy's toys stuff him into a little girl's backpack. They free Bullseye, only for Jessie to end up on the plane bound for Japan. Assisted by Buzz and Bullseye, Woody frees Jessie, and the toys find their way home. When Andy returns from camp, he accepts Jessie, Bullseye, and the Aliens as his new toys, thinking that his mother bought them and repairs Woody's torn arm. Al's business has suffered due to him failing to sell the Roundup gang, while Wheezy's squeaker has also been fixed. Woody tells Buzz that he is no longer worried about Andy outgrowing him because, when he eventually does, they will still have each other for company. Trivia *The Griffin Family (Peter Griffin, Lois Griffin, Chris Griffin, Meg Griffin, and Stewie Griffin), Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, Joe Swanson, Team Nelvana, Pazu, Sheeta, Panty Anarchy, Stocking Anarchy, Ami Onuki, Yumi Yoshimura, Wubbzy, Widget, Walden, Daizy, Gordon Quid, Waffle, and Mr. Blik guest star in this film. *''Frozen'', Frozen Fever, Olaf's Frozen Adventure, Frozen II, Beauty and the Beast, Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, and Toy Story 2 were all made by Disney. *In this film, Brian, Sylveon, and Little Bear will also be taken by Al in this film. *The storyline continues in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Toy Story 3. Scenes *Opening Scene/Buzz's Mission *Woody's Lost Hat/Woody's Arm rips *Woody's Nightmare *Woody Finds Wheezy/Yard sale! *Kidnapped!/Who Stole Woody, Brian, Sylveon, and Little Bear? *Woody meets the Roundup gang/Operation, Rescue Woody, Brian, Sylveon, and Little Bear! *Back at the Penthouse/Woody loses his arm *With the rescue team/Woody retrieves his arm *Crossing The Road/The Cleaner arrives *In The Toy Barn/Woody's Restoration *The Buzz Lightyear isle/The Barbey isle/Buzz swap *Jesse's Story *In Al's office/Buzz escapes *Into the vents/up the elevator shaft *To the rescue/Woddy Stays *Stinky Pete's true colors/It's Zurg! *Pizza Planet Truck Pursuit *In the Airport/Woody vs Stinky Pete *Saving Jeese/Back home *Woody's arm fixed/"You've Got a Friend in Me" Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pixar crossovers Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Films dedicated to Jim Varney Category:Films dedicated to Joe Ranft Category:Films dedicated to R. Lee Ermey Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures Series